Emberflame's Life on Earth
by Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl
Summary: Emberflame's biography is on my profile if you want to know her back story. Emberflame is my Autobot OC, and she is NOT a marysue! Thank Primus. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review and add this to your favorites and follow the story. That would make me so happy! The image is her altmode btw!


**Emberflame's Life on Earth. **

**((Author's Note: I've added a new OC to my family, and she's an Autobot femme named Emberflame. If you want to know her back story, then go to my profile and look for "Emberflame's Biography" and you'll know more about her and stuff like that. Emberflame's height is about 18"3' tall, her armor color is red mixed with orange, she has tick red wires that are her "hair", and her optic color is electric blue. Emberflame is also a Pretender, and you'll find that out in her biography. Now that you know about Ember, I'll shut up and let you all read in peace.))**

**((I do NOT own Transformers! If I did, the Autobots that had died wouldn't be dead! Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Takara! I only own Emberflame!))**

**((Since this is my story, The 'Bots who had died are ALIVE in this Fic! If you don't like that, then don't bother reading! That is all!))**

**~~~~Emberflame's POV~~**

It's been an Earth month since Optimus had found me. And that I'm finally with my family.

A lot had happened while I was gone… They've been through a lot of pain, sadness, and betrayal. I've got to admit, if I had met Sentinel, I would make sure his armor would melt due to my flamethrowers! That fragging son of a glitch! He about killed Ironhide for Primus' sake!

…I'm ranting, aren't I? …Damn it.

"Hey Ember." I was snapped out of my thoughts to see a certain silver mech named Sideswipe.

"Hey Sides. What brings you in the armory?"

He shrugged slight and rolled over to me with that oh so famous smirk on his faceplates. I knew that smirk from anywhere…

"If you want me to help you and your twin with a prank, then think again shorty." I said while smirking down at him. He glared slightly.

"You may be a foot taller than me, but that doesn't mean you gotta rub it in." He said while crossing his arms. I had let out a laugh while putting away my Hell blaster.

"And that I'm a femme too."

"Oh shut the frag up Ember."

Smirking, I walked passed Sideswipe and exited out of the Armory, with Sideswipe following close behind.

"Oh c'mon 'Flame! Pleeeaaassse? I'll leave you alone if you help us." He begged. I turned my head slightly to see that he was giving those infamous "puppy dog eyes" at me. I ran a servo through my hair.

"…Fine. But that's it, got it?"

I saw him do a small victory dance and that made me raise an optic ridge at him. He quickly stopped when he saw me giving him a strange look.

"So… who's the unlucky 'Bot this time?" I asked.

"Two actually."

"Okay… How are the unlucky 'Bots?"

"Ironhide and Ratchet."

I turned fully around and half yelled, "Are you out of your fragging mind?! I'm sorry Sideswipe, but I don't have a damn death wish!"

"Oh c'mon 'Flame! It'll be fun! Besides, it's been vorns since you've helped Sunny and I with a prank!"

"That was when we pranked Tailgate you dolt! This is Ironhide and Ratchet here, and I'd rather not get offlined by those two!" And with that, I stormed passed Sideswipe and towards the training area to let off some steam.

As I was walking, I had passed Jazz who was headed in the opposite direction. He did a 180 and walked up to my walking form with an all too familiar smile.

"You look li' yer about t' burn somebot."

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" I asked sarcasticly.

"Who pissed ya off this time?"

"Sideswipe wanted me to help him and his twin prank Ironhide and Ratchet. Two words, frag no! I'd rather stay online thank you very much!"

"You've helped 'em before."

"Yeah, but we did on poor Tailgate. I apologized to him and I was thankful that he forgave me." I told Jazz as we walked into the training area of the base.

"Look, jus' calm down a'righ'? I don't want cha to burn anybot or human. Kay?"

I vented out a human sigh and looked down at him, smiling slightly. "Knowing me, I know how to control my fire power."

He laughed at that and winked at me. "Take care kid." And with that, he turned and walked out of the room and turned around the corner and was gone.

Venting out another human sigh, I allowed lightning to engulf my servos and shot at a cardboard fake Decepticon drone after another and continued to do this for as long as I wanted too.

**~~~~Three hours later. No one's POV~~**

Ironhide was walking down the large corridor when he head Cybertronian cursing in the training room. So, he walked up to the open doorway to see a fiery red and orange femme shooting lightning balls at several cardboard 'Cons with a smirk on her faceplates.

The mech crossed his arms and continued to watch Emberflame as she switched to her Hell blaster and fired at several targets with a hint of anger in her electric blue optics and her wire like hair whipping around as she used her flamethrower to burn more cardboard 'Cons.

"If you keep that up you'll probably burn the whole base down."

She whipped her head around to see the Autobot's Weapon Specialist leaning against the doorframe while his arms were crossed. Emberflame quickly put away her flamethrower and gave him a sheepish smile.

"…How long were you standing there?"

"Not that long. I've gotta admit, I'm impressed at your powers." He told her while standing straight. "Ratchet's lookin' for you." He told her, making the femme groan.

"Do I have too?" She whined.

"Don't make me carry you over my shoulder again."

"…Fine."

With that, the two of them left the training room and headed towards the Medical Bay.

Once they arrived, Ironhide had left to do Primus who knows what; leaving the femme with the CMO. Ugh, hopefully it wouldn't be another check-up.

Sitting on one of the many Autobot sized medical berths, Emberflame remembered the first time she was in the Medical Bay back on Iacon, and she was just a vorn old at the time. Sure, Ratchet was nice to her back then; but that doesn't mean that he will this time now she's older…

"Are you ready for your check-up?"

Emberflame about jumped a mile high at Ratchet's voice, making her turn her head to see him with a needle.

She _hated _needles. Ever since she was a small youngling.

"Get that fragging thing away from me!" She yelled. Ratchet raised an optic ridge at her.

"You're _still _afraid of needles?

"Ya damn right I'm afraid! Scratch that. I'm fragging terrified of them! Ever since I was a sparkling!" She yelled at the CMO in anger mixed with fear.

Ratchet vented out a human sigh as he put the needle away and out of sight, but that didn't make the femme relax yet.

Emberflame then lied down on the berth, allowing Ratchet to scan her and typed something on his data pad.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" She asked the CMO. He shook his head side to side and said,

"Nothing unusual so far. You're free to leave Emberflame." He told her as she slowly sat up and got up from the medical berth and quickly left the Med Bay.

As she was out in the corridor, she had let out a human sigh of relief and headed towards the rec room to get some Energon.

**~~~~rec room. No one's POV~~**

Once arriving in the rec room, Ember was surprised to see that the room was empty. Heading over to the Energon Dispenser, she grabbed a clear cube and filled it up and slowly drank the energon. Walking over to the 'Bot couch, she sat down and leaned back to relax.

The relaxation came crashing hard to the ground when Ember heard the loud yelling of both Ironhide and Ratchet…

"…Damn twins.." Emberflame swore under her breath as she turned her upper body around to see the older twins driving very face past the rec room entrance with Ironhide and Ratchet hot on their tailpipes.

Shaking her head, Emberflame turned back around and got off the bot couch and walked over to the entrance and watched after their fleeing forms.

"I'm glad I didn't end up like those two…" Ember mumbled as she exited out of the rec room and walked down the large corridor, following the colorful glitter and paint that were covering Ironhide and Ratchet.

"You might not want to follow them."

Emberflame turned to see that Chromia was standing there with a look of concern in her optics.

"Why?"

The sound of the older twins yelling and the yelling of the Weapon Specialist and the CMO could be heard not that far away from the two femmes. If Emberflame were in her Pretender shell, she would have paled…

"That's why." Chromia told her with a smirk.

With that, the two of them walked away in the opposite direction towards the main hanger.

**~~~~main hanger.~~**

Once Chromia and Emberflame walked into the main part of NEST Base, Chromia wheeled over to her sisters while Emberflame walked over to one of the walls and leaned her back against the back wall, watching the others talk among themselves.

She didn't even notice Optimus walking over to her with a look of concern.

"Is something on your mind?"

Emberflame looked up at her Commander and said, "There's always things on my mind."

"Anything that's bothering you?" He asked her gently. Emberflame looked back at the others with a sad look in her optics.

"…What would have happened if you hadn't found me? What if the 'Cons found and killed me? What would happened to you if you found my off-lined frame?" Ember asked as she lowered her helm, letting her wire hair fall over her optics.

Optimus didn't say anything at first, but instead, he placed a gentle hand on Ember's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze of comfort, making the femme look up at him.

"It would affect the ones that care about you, and mostly would never be the same. When I first found you as a sparkling, I knew that you were very special to me." He told her with a soft smile.

Emberflame couldn't help but look up at the high ceiling. "I don't feel special…"

"That may be what your processor says, but to us, you really are more than you think. You care about us and the humans that fight alongside us, you worry about one of us getting injured, and you know how to stand up to others." Optimus told her gently as Emberflame looked up at him with a small smile on her faceplates.

"Even when I live up to my name?"

"That too." Optimus said with a smile, making Emberflame smile more.

"Thanks Optimus, for being there for me." She said to him with a smile, and in return, he gave her shoulder another gentle squeeze, and turned to walked over to where General Morshower along with Lieutenant Colonel Lennox and Special Tech Master Sergeant Epps were standing at talking to Charlotte Mearing about Primus who knows what.

"Hey 'Flame." Emberflame looked over to where Jazz, Bumblebee, and Dino were standing, motioned her to come and be with them. So, she smiled as she walked over to her favorite mechs and began talking about random things, laughing about stuff they did in the past.

Emberflame was happy that Optimus told her that she was special for who she was, not what she could do. She was thankful that the others really care about her as she really cared about her fellow Autobots. And that she lives up to her name.

Later that night, Emberflame was in her Quarters, lying down on her side while playing Angry Birds that Jazz was very happy to download onto her data-pad so she wouldn't get bored. It was around eleven-thirty at night, and she was starting to get tired; so she saved her game and turned off her data-pad, placing it on the Autobot sized desk next to her berth.

Rolling onto her left, she held her pillow close and soon off-lined her optics, falling into deep recharge.

**((Author's Note: So… was it good? Did you like Emberflame so far? If so, let me know by a review and I'll continue with this. Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl, signing out! Peace! **** ))**


End file.
